


По заявке "Дж2, война, разведшая по разные стороны баррикад"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Дж2, война, разведшая по разные стороны баррикад"

Проблема современной войны состоит в том, что нельзя убивать слишком много - это плохо смотрится в новостях и вызывает неприятие у международного сообщества. Поэтому трупы они не показывают - только медлительные вереницы танков как старых зверей в отвесных лучах пробивающегося сквозь тучи солнца да первые весенние цветы, к которым принюхиваются солдаты в камуфляже. На этом фоне Джаред быстро зарабатывает себе имя отличного журналиста и полного психа, рвущегося в горячие точки, как кобель - за течной сукой. Он ползает по земле над массовыми захоронениями, пытаясь поймать нужный ракурс, подъезжает опасно близко к Детройту, где рванула нейтронная бомба (и врут они все, что здания после нее остаются стоять), а на блокпосте в Айдахо его чуть не снимает снайпер.  
\- Вот зачем тебе это? - спрашивает Джефф, его редактор. - Мог бы уже валить, по состоянию здоровья.  
Джаред неопределенно пожимает плечами. Только он знает, чье лицо он так хочет и так боится как-то раз увидеть в свой объектив.


End file.
